


The New Secretary

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda is sick, so a new girl by the name of Melody Pond takes over while she's gone.  She's a mystery of a woman with a British accent and German family.</p><p>Just a prompt that's free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3 of 3 for my Doctor Who/Hogan's Heroes prompts. I couldn't decide how to start it.

"Woah, who's she?" Carter asked, staring at the blond bombshell that just biked into camp.

"Bloody 'ell."

" _Mon dieu. Ces jambes..._ "

Colonel Hogan turned from his conversation with Kinch and looked at the _kommedateur_.

The woman parked her bike next to the stairs and swiftly got off, swinging her hips as she walked into the building, having met no resistance from the guards.

Hogan walked back inside the barracks and straight to his room, team following. Kinch plugged the last of the coffeepot in.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Klink. I'm Hilda's cousin, Melody Pond. She doesn't feel well at the moment and has asked me to fill in for her. She's told me a lot about you._ "

" _All good things I hope._ "

The woman laughed. " _Oh yes._ "

"Gov'ner, I know you usually get the ladies, but it would be possible for ol' Newkirk to have this one."

Hogan smirked and unplugged the coffeepot. "We'll have to see, Newkirk."

"Colonel, she's outside," Kinch said, poking his head into Hogan's room.

"What's she doing?" the officer asked, grabbing his hat and jacket.

"Eating her lunch."

"Anything else?"

"No, sir," Newkirk replied. "Seems to be looking for someone, though."

It wasn't until the next day when _Frauline_ Pond rode into camp again that Hogan decided to meet her. He had no idea how long she would be in camp, but it was better to be safe than sorry. All of his contacts turned up empty handed at her name, British and German. It wasn't a German name, but no one questioned it. That alone was suspicious.

Hogan walked into the front office, immediately drawing the attention of the blond woman.

She smiled flirtatiously and stood. "Colonel Hogan, I presume? Hilda has told me a lot about you."

"Has she, Miss...?"

"Ri—Melody Pond. Oh yes. I assume she has told you nothing about me?"

"I can't say that she has. What a shame that is."

Melody laughed, her curls bouncing with the movement. "Unfortunately, Colonel, I'm in a very committed relationship at the moment. I also have a certain type of lipstick on that knocks out anyone who I kiss, should any of the Germans, or your men, get a bit handsy, if you know what I mean."

The Colonel smiled. "I can understand that. You speak English very well, but why the British accent?"

"I grew up in Leadworth. Moved back here before the war. So, Colonel, was there something you needed to see Colonel Klink about, or did you just come in here to flirt with me?"

Hogan smiled. "I do have to see the Iron Eagle about some business. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Pond. I'm sure we can some more in the future."

Melody smiled and held out her hand to shake his. He accepted. "I'll be looking forward to it."

He broke the handshake and slipped the paper into his pocket before walking into the Iron Eagle's inner office.

"A note?" LeBeau asked.

"What's it say?" Carter interjected.

"Date, time, and map reference. It's in Hammleburg somewhere."

"A _hotel_ room?" LeBeau asked.

"Maybe." Hogan pulled out the map and quickly found the correct numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
